


Familyzone

by Marorin5



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"How the hell can I shoot him down nicely? Hey, man, I know you have a thing for me, and I'm sorry to say, but I'm not into you. See, I'm into your sister. You're a great guy, though, and a great brother. Dude, I wouldn't even friendzone him then. I'd familyzone him."<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Brian, Mia and Letty find out about Dom's secret feelings for Brian, and they don't know what to do about it.</em>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familyzone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was originally a silly idea—a joke, if you will—that I decided to write about. Next thing I know, it's over 7000 words. God damn, this always happens to me. I have this idea for this little one-shot, and suddenly it's really long. And I'm like, when this this happen?! 
> 
> Actually, the same thing happened with my other story, Out of Reach. That story pretty much spawned this one, but you don't need to read that one to understand this (although I would really appreciate it you check it out anyway! :3). Since this started off as a silly idea, I didn't want it to get way too angst-y or whatever. Hopefully I managed to pull it off and keep the characters true to their personalities!

"Hey, Mia, has Brian ever been interested in, you know, other guys?"

Mia shot Letty an odd look, not understanding where the strange question was coming from. "Not that I'm aware of... Pretty sure he's just into girls. And even if he _has_ ever been interested in guys before, it doesn't matter anymore 'cause it's in the past." She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you asking this?"

Letty gave a shrug. "Just curious."

"No, you're not. If you'd just been curious, you would've just gone and asked him yourself. I know you, Letty. This is about something else. So spill."

Letty smiled wryly. It seemed she could never hide anything from her best friend. "It's about your brother."

Mia's eyebrows shot up. "My brother?" She had a confused look on her face. "Why does my brother have to do _anything_ with whether Brian has been interested in guys or not?"

"Trust me, it's got a lot to do," Letty said. "See, last night, your brother—"

"I don't wanna hear it if it is related to sex," Mia cut in with a disgusted look.

Letty chuckled. "It's got nothing to do with sex, or at least I don't _think_ it does—which is why I asked—see, this is far more complicated than that," she explained, frowning as she tried to find her words.

"Oh, god," Mia grimaced. "Do I even wanna know?"

"Probably not." She didn't know how to _feel_ about it herself. That's why she decided to talk to Mia instead of telling Dom about it. She had to get her head straight first. Letty sighed. "It's just... Look, I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Dom was talkin' in his sleep. So, I stayed awake and tried to figure out what he was sayin'."

"So, what _did_ he say?" the youngest Toretto asked warily.

"Something you wouldn't wanna know," Letty replied, remembering the words Dom had uttered perfectly. She could still remember his drowsy voice as he'd said it. _I can't wait to slam you into the hood of that car..._ And Letty had smiled then, thinking Dom had been talking about her, until she heard the name that escaped his lips. _...Brian._ "But, uh... basically—basically, your brother wants to fuck your boyfriend."

"What?!" Mia yelled, her eyes widening. "Fuck, as in—"

"As in do him, yeah."

Mia couldn't believe it. "Please tell me you're joking. You're joking, right, Let? You're just kidding." But then she saw the serious expression on her best friend's face, and knew it wasn't faked. "Y—You're not kidding..."

"Nope," the Latina replied.

"Oh, god..."

"Yeah, I know. Shocking, right?" Letty sighed in frustration. "I don't even know how to _feel_ about this. I always knew Dom liked O'Conner, but lust after him? I never would've guessed." She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, sending a sideway glance to Mia. "O'Conner doesn't lust after Dom, does he?"

"No!" Mia looked horrified, and Letty couldn't blame her. The thought of her brother lusting after her boyfriend and her boyfriend lusting back _was_ pretty fucked up. "Dom's like a brother to Brian. He wouldn't—he doesn't _like_ him _that way_ , Letty."

"Well, that makes this easier," Letty said, relieved to know Dom hadn't stepped out on her. At least not _yet_. The last time Dom cheated on her, it was with Johnny Tran's sister, and Letty did _not_ want to go through that again. She barely forgave him that time. She wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive him again, even if she loved him. "We'll just have to deal with your brother then."

"But how?" Mia asked. "I can't think of any way we can get my brother get over his... his _crush_ ," she grimaced.

"Well, maybe we should talk to the guy that Dom apparently has a thing for," Letty suggested.

"You mean, tell Brian that Dom wants him? He's gonna be mortified!"

"Well, he's welcome to join this club," Letty drawled. "Come on, let's tell your man about this and see what we come up with."

* * *

"You have _got_ to be fucking kiddin' me."

If the situation was any different, Letty would've laughed. Brian used to be an undercover agent, and thanks to that, he didn't really react much when he was surprised. This time, though, Brian's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. The news Letty delivered were surprising enough to break Brian's control of his reactions.

"I wish I was, bro," Letty drawled. "Unfortunately, I'm not."

"So... holy shit." Brian took a deep breath. "Okay, just lemme—lemme check if I got it right. So, Dom—who is not only your boyfriend," he nodded to Letty, "but my girlfriend's _brother_ —apparently wants to fuck me. Is that it?"

"Yep."

"And how is this okay?!"

"It's not," Mia said flatly.

"It really isn't," Letty agreed.

"Okay, so what the fuck do we do about this?" Brian asked.

"I don't know," Letty said in frustration. "Damn it, O'Conner!"

"Hey, it's not like it's _my_ fault!" Brian argued.

"You're the one Dom's pining on!"

"Well, it's not like I _want_ him to be pining on me! He's just a friend and I love his sister!"

"I _know_! I know, okay?" Letty took a deep breath. "It's just… I don't know what to do with this." She ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I don't know how long he's been wantin' to do you, and—fuck, I don't even _know_ if _he_ actually knows he wanna do you, and—and I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me. I _think_ he does, but what the fuck do I know? It's not like I _knew_ about this whole thing to begin with!"

"Letty," Mia said, putting a hand on the Latina's shoulder. "I'm sure my brother still loves you."

Letty's tired eyes looked at her best friend. "And what makes you think that?"

"He still looks at you the same way he's done ever since you got together," Mia explained. "That hasn't changed."

"Okay, look, so maybe we're jumpin' the gun here," Brian said. "I mean, seriously, you heard him dreamin' about me that one time, right?" Letty nodded. "Okay, so maybe it was actually just that one time. Maybe we're overreacting. I mean, not cool to know your friend had a fucking wet dream of you," he scrunched up his nose. He didn't judge people because of their sexuality. He didn't care whether Dom was into guys too or not. However, he wasn't sure how to feel about Dom—one of his closest friends and his _girlfriend's brother_ —apparently wanting to have sex with him. "But it's probably just that. Dom should get over this in a little while, and it'll all go back to normal."

"You're right," Mia perked up. "Maybe we _are_ overreacting." She smiled up at her boyfriend and kissed him. "We're just jumping into conclusions here." She turned to looked at Letty. "I'm sure he'll get over it. Maybe he already has."

"And you two are completely sure about this?" Letty raised an eyebrow. She hoped it would be that easy but she had a gut feeling it wouldn't be. "I mean, it'd be awesome if it were that easy, but you think it'll work? That we just ignore it and hope the huge boner for Brian will go away?"

"You did not have to phrase it that way," Mia scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Brian chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mia from behind and kissing her cheek. "I'm sure it'll go away in a couple of weeks."

* * *

"It hasn't gone away!" Brian groaned as he shoved his face into the pillow. He was lying on his stomach on his and Mia's bed, and Mia sitting beside him while Letty was leaning against the wall of their room.

"And you were the one who said his boner for you would go away in a couple of weeks," Letty commented sassily. Unfortunately, her gut feeling she had had weeks ago had been right. Dom still had it bad for Brian and she didn't know how long they could pretend anymore.

"I was wrong, okay?" Brian lifted his head to glare at Letty. "Shit, if anything it's gotten harder."

"Did not need to hear that," Mia said as she rubbed her boyfriend's back.

"It's true, though! He keeps brushing past me and shit and I don't even know if he realizes I notice. And I don't think he knows that I know." He shoved his face into the pillow again. He probably wouldn't have given Dom's actions any mind if he hadn't known about Dom's dreams involving him. Now that he knew though, he couldn't help but notice that every touch that would have seemed normal to him were actually a bit more intimate than that. "It wasn't like this a few months ago. What the hell has gotten over him?"

"I don't know, but it seems his dick decided to take notice of your prettiness," Letty said, a bit bitterly, even though she knew it wasn't Brian's fault and she really didn't hold it against him.

She was aware Brian was attractive—handsome face that was almost too pretty, even though it was still masculine, framed by curly blond hair and bright, electric blue eyes, as well as a toned, lean and tanned body. Letty wasn't into pretty boys but even she could admit the man was gorgeous. Add his personality and that made him even more attractive; fearless, reckless, nice, tough, charming. And apparently he was damn good in bed, too—or at least that's what Mia said. It wasn't surprising that people were interested in him. It's just she hadn't expected Dom—her _boyfriend_ of all people—to be part of the group of those who wanted Brian.

"Flattered you think I'm pretty, Letty, but that doesn't help," Brian muttered into the pillow.

"Maybe Dom has been interested in Brian for longer than we realized," Mia said softly. She knew Brian was in love with her, and that he wasn't interested in her brother, but that didn't stop Dom from wanting him. And it was fucked up, because he had Letty, and the complicated part was that Dom's feelings for her didn't seem to change, even as he started to notice Brian _that_ way. The question was—when exactly Dom started to notice Brian? Mia was thinking it was way before they even realized it happened.

Two twin looks of confusion fell on her. "What do you mean?" Letty asked.

Mia bit her lip. "Okay, so this is just a theory, but… maybe Dom noticed Brian, back when he'd first showed up."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "You mean back when I was undercover?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Remember I told you my brother usually didn't like anybody? Well, he liked you. I didn't know why back then and I really didn't think about it much, but considering everything…"

"So you're saying he had a thing for me back then?" Brian didn't know how to feel at the knowledge that Mia was, apparently, not the only Toretto he'd gotten to fall in love with him. The thing was, he didn't _love_ Dom. Not that way, but more like in a brotherly, platonic way. He'd worked out all his issues with Mia and managed to get a second chance (something he promised himself he would never, ever let go to waste, because he honestly didn't deserve it and yet she still gave it to him), and he'd thought he'd worked out all his issues with Dom, too. It seemed like they hadn't though…

"Hate to admit this, but it makes a lot of fucking sense," Letty said dryly. "Why he let you in so easily, and why he always defended you. Why he wanted you to come back. It all makes sense now."

Brian took a deep breath. "Fuck, it really does." And that sucked, because it meant—Mia's heart wasn't the only one he broke when he revealed he was a cop and—God, this was so fucked up.

"So what do we do know?" Mia asked quietly.

"Well, maybe O'Conner here could sleep with me and Dom sometime, and we get it out of his system that way."

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Brian questioned harshly as Mia looked at her best friend in shock.

"It's the only fuckin' thing I can think of, okay?!" Letty snapped. "Just... just be cool about this, will ya? I need to salvage something out of this fuckin' nightmare," she muttered.

"So you secretly wanna bang me? I'm honored, Letty. I know I'm hot and all, but I'm a one-woman-only man these days."

"You better be," Mia said playfully.

"Shut it, O'Conner," Letty narrowed her eyes, knowing that Brian was just fucking with her. "Just forget I ever said this, okay? I just… I just don't know what to do."

"This is fucked up," Mia said, because it was. Her older brother was lusting after her boyfriend and she, her boyfriend, and her best friend who also happened to be her brother's girlfriend were talking about what they could do about it. This whole situation was fifty shades of fucked up. (Somewhere in an alternate universe, Captain America perked up at that and said, "I understood that reference!"). "I can't even believe we're having this conversation."

"Me neither," Letty agreed.

"We're three," Brian agreed. "Seriously though, we're gettin' nowhere right now. We still have to figure out what to do with Dom's… feelings."

"Maybe you should go up to him and shoot him down," Letty deadpanned.

"But shoot him down nicely," Mia added.

"How the hell can I shoot him down nicely?" Brian rolled over so he was lying on his back. "Hey, man, I know you have a thing for me, and I'm sorry to say, but I'm not into you _,_ " he said sarcastically. "See, I'm into your sister, and I'm straight anyway. You're a great guy, though, and a great brother. Dude, I wouldn't even friendzone him then. I'd fuckin' _familyzone_ him."

"That is not gonna end well," Mia sighed, lying down and cuddling into Brian's side, putting her head on his chest. "Dom would be mortified, wouldn't he?"

"Let him be mortified. Unfaithful bastard," Letty muttered.

"To be fair, Letty, he hasn't stepped out on you yet," Brian commented as he ran his hand through Mia's hair.

"He's one fuckin' beer on a shirtless summer day away from it and you know it!"

"Maybe, but it's not like he'd get anywhere to begin with, 'cause I would push him away!"

"Like that would stop him! This is Dominic Toretto we're talkin' about here. Do ya really think he'd give up that easily?"

"Knowing my brother, he wouldn't," Mia deadpanned. "But that doesn't mean he'd succeed."

"He wouldn't," Brian muttered. "Look, I think that maybe we should go away for a while."

"Go away?" Mia asked.

"Well, yeah," he replied. "It's the beginning of your summer holiday. We could go to Miami with Rome and visit our friends there. It'd be like some kinda vacation for us, and Dom might get over me while I'm gone."

"Have the feeling that won't happen," Letty mumbled. "If our theory is right, and Dom really was into you back when we first met, then lack of you will make him want the D even more. 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's what happened last time."

"We could always try," Brian pointed out. "Don't have nothin' to lose."

Mia nodded. "I'm in."

Letty nodded as well. "Well, it seems we have a plan."

* * *

_Dom was the one who insisted that they should try and find Brian. Get him back. He talked to Letty about it, and she hadn't been sure how to react. She'd liked Brian back when he was part of their team, but then she learned the truth about him and whatever positive feelings she'd had about hum had gone to hell. Sure, he saved Vince, protected Jesse, and let Dom go—but he'd lied to them, betrayed them all, and he'd also broken Mia's heart into a million pieces and Letty wouldn't forgive that so easily._

_But Dom kept insisting. He said he'd thought about it. He said that Brian had been just doing his job, but that in the end he'd helped them all and let him go away. He also pointed out that the reason they were back in LA was because the charges had been dropped, something that probably had a lot to do with Brian. Letty didn't understand why Dom was so adamant about Brian coming back, though. He'd been so pissed at him when he'd found out he was a cop, he hadn't even wanted to mention his name, and now he wanted him back?_

_"Things change. I've had almost three years to think about this," Dom said._

_Letty could see his point, but he wasn't convinced. "What about the others? Maybe Jesse will be happy and Leon will accept it, but what about Vince? You know he hates him. And Mia? Don't tell me you haven't noticed she still hasn't gotten over Brian."_

_"Jesse has always admired Brian, and still does even after he found out Brian was a cop, and yeah, Leon would accept him back. Vince will have to live with it. After all, Brian saved his life. And Mia... I thought she was dating this Cole guy." He wasn't thrilled about that, but he wanted his sister to move on and be happy. The guy was studying to be a doctor, and he obviously adored and respected his little sister. However, he still didn't meet his approval. There was only one man who ever did._

_Letty snorted. "Yeah, and she broke up with him. Her heart belongs to someone else and you know who." She looked into her boyfriend's eyes, which were unreadable. Letty supposed it was because of the fact Mia still was hurting over Brian. "How do you think she'll react to your idea of finding him?"_

_"I don't know," he said honestly, quietly. "But I think it'd be good for her to talk to him._ _Maybe they'll be able to get over it."_

* * *

"You're leaving to Miami?"

Brian nodded, internally wondering why _he_ had to be the one to tell Dom the news, considering Dom's feelings for him. It probably had to do with the fact that he was the best liar out of the three of them. "Yeah. Mia and I thought it'd be cool to go there for a while. Mia's summer break started and we figured we could use that time. I talked to Rome, too. Figured he would like to go back to Miami and visit our friends with us. He's on board."

Dom's eyes were unreadable, and Brian damn near held his breath as he waited for an answer. God damn, telling Dom that they were going to Miami for a while shouldn't be so hard, but then again, this was part of a plan to get Dom to stop pinning for him. Maybe it had something to do with that. Part of Brian felt bad about it, but at the end of the day; he, Mia and Letty were trying to help him.

Finally, Dom nodded. "Okay then. When you're gonna leave?"

"In a couple of days," Brian replied easily. "Enough time to pack and organize with Tej where we'll be stayin' and all."

Dom gave another small nod and walked past Brian. "Just don't be gone for long."

Brian didn't even wanna know the context in which Dom used that sentence.

* * *

_When Dom told his team about his plan to find Brian, he got different reactions. Leon seemed indifferent, just shrugging. Jesse seemed to be extremely excited—the kid had idolized Brian and he still did; even after finding out Brian was a cop, Jesse defended him, saying that Brian could've sent them to jail yet he didn't. Letty wasn't convinced yet but Dom managed to get her to agree the night before. Vince, predictably, had been pissed and begun ranting. Mia, however, didn't really react; she seemed lost in her own world._

_Dom talked to them, trying to convince them that even though Brian was a cop, he'd helped them, and that he was a part of their family whether they wanted it or not. Vince hadn't been happy at all, but Dom managed to get him to shut up and listen. Vince still wasn't happy about it but he accepted it. The one person who hadn't really reacted yet was Mia. After Dom told Jesse to look up Brian in the web, Letty went to talk to Mia._

_"I don't know how to feel, Letty," Mia told her, her voice low and her eyes watering. "I want to hate him, I want to be able to forget about him, b—but I can't. I can't, Letty. I—I still love him. I don't want t—to but I just love him so much!" She gritted her teeth. "But he lied… He l—lied to me, to everyone. And now Dom wa—wants to look for him…"_

_Letty felt bad for Mia, because she could clearly see just how heartbroken she was. "Dom thinks it'll be better for you if you talk to him."_

_"What the hell does Dom know about broken hearts?!" Mia wiped her tears and her anger showed up as her tone was raised. "When the hell has_ he _had his heart broken? I'm damn sure you've never broken his heart, and he's never genuinely cared about his girlfriends before you. So tell me, Letty; when has Dom had his heart broken?"_

_Letty didn't reply, because she didn't have an answer. Neither she or Mia could've known, at that moment, that Dom_ did _actually have his heart broken. And the person that broke his heart was the same man that broke Mia's._

* * *

_It didn't take long for Jesse to find him. Brian was in Miami, living it up, and apparently he was known as Bullet down there. Dom decided they would all go to Miami for a couple of weeks; find Brian and see where things went from there. He insisted it would be like a vacation since they'd never been in Miami before._

_After two days of driving, they finally got to Miami. They checked in the hotel, decided to rest there for a while. After that, they went to look for Brian, who according to Jesse was working somewhere called_ Tej's Garage _. It was easy to find it since all the street racers knew the place; and they all knew Bullet as well._

_So, they'd gone there, and they were surprised at the amount of people surrounding the garage. Their garage was usually just them, but_ this _garage was filled with a huge amount of people as well as loud music. It seemed like a party. Despite the amount of people, it hadn't been hard to spot Brian, who looked like he belonged there. Laughing, working on cars, talking to some black guy that seemed to be his friend and grinning widely._

_He really was living it up._

_Dom paused, took in the scene, and then decided to make himself and the team known._ _"Brian."_

_And Brian's eyes landed on them._

* * *

Brian, Mia and Roman made it into Miami where they were immediately greeted by Tej, Suki, and Jimmy. And not only them, but a lot of other people who recognized them greeted them as well. They'd talked with phones and e-mails since Brian and Roman left for LA with Dom and the team, and they visited each other a few times when they were able. Still, they hadn't been able to spend a couple of weeks together as it was—the few visits lasted around a week—so they were all pretty excited about it.

Tej had organized some races to welcome them. Brian won his race, and the Miami street racing scene knew Bullet was back. Roman and Suki raced as well, each winning their own race. Mia raced, too. People underestimated her, but Mia had proven she was a badass racer when she left her competitors in the dust.

"Damn," was all Roman was able to say when he saw Mia race.

Brian couldn't keep the grin off his face. "That's my woman."

Tej knew a guy who knew a guy who had this little apartment near Tej's Garage where Brian and Mia could stay while Rome stayed in Brian's old houseboat. They spent a lot of time in Tej's Garage, working on cars. Brian and Roman got to hang out with their old friends, and Mia wasn't left apart either. She got along with all of Brian's friends, especially Suki. Mia and Suki got along really well when they first met and that hasn't changed. They were both girly girls who were badass drivers and knew how cars worked so it was natural they got along as they did.

Brian and Mia enjoyed their time away from the team. They loved them all, but it was nice to have a change of scenery and be somewhere else. They went to parties as well as races, they spent a lot of their time on the beach, they went around Miami, and even had lazy days. Sometimes they hanged out with their friends, and sometimes it was just the two of them. They were both having a great time, and they found themselves forgetting that the reason they were in Miami in the first place was an attempt to make Dom get over his interest in Brian.

One night, a couple of weeks after they'd left, the phone rang in the middle of the night, waking both Brian and Mia from their sleep. Brian sleepily got a hold of the phone and answered. "Hello?" he asked drowsily.

"Hey, Brian," Letty's voice was heard.

"Letty…" Brian put her on speaker so Mia could hear as well, knowing that if Letty was calling, it probably had something to do with the Dom situation. "Why are you callin' so late? What happened?"

"It's not so late," the Latina drawled.

"Timezones, Letty," Mia reminded her. "It's almost 3 a.m. here."

"Oh, shit, fuckin' timezones," Letty grumbled. "Can't ever seem to remember their existence. Also, hi, Mi!"

"Hi," Mia greeted sleepily, cuddling into Brian's chest. "What's going on, Letty?"

"Well, our plan is falling," she deadpanned.

"So you mean, Dom still got a thing for me?" Brian asked tiredly. "Fuck, you'd think he'd get over it by now."

"You can't help who you love," Mia shrugged.

"But he loves Letty, too," Brian said.

"That's a damn good point!" Letty said.

"Well, I don't think it's that strange to be in love with two people at the same time," she shrugged. "It just happens."

"Just never thought it would happen to Dom," Letty muttered. "Look, the thing is, Dom is thinkin' of comin' down there in Miami for a while."

"What?" Mia asked.

"Why?" Brian questioned.

"Why the fuck do you think? I feel you have a lot to do with it; whether you want it or not." Letty sighed. "It's not a sure thing, but he brought it up this morning, and I knew our plan went to absolute hell right then. He's been brooding a little since you left, and I can tell that something—or better said _someone_ —is occupying his mind, but he managed to be low-key about it. I probably wouldn't've noticed if I wasn't keepin' such an eye on him to see if our plan's working." She let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "And clearly, it's not."

"God fucking damn it," Brian muttered. "Okay, so what's the plan now?"

"I don't know. I'm out of ideas right now." Letty sounded _tired._ "I'm not sure if there's anything we can do anymore."

There was silence a few moments. "I guess we should just let things pass until we come up with an idea," Mia said. "Right now, we should all go to sleep."

"Yeah, you two go back to sleep, lovebirds," Letty chuckled. "I'll call when I have an update."

* * *

In the end, Brian and Mia decided to go back to LA before Dom decided to go down to Miami himself. They figured it would be better to actually plan something with Letty there than talk it over the phone. They told Roman he could stay in Miami if he wanted to for a while longer, since that had been the original plan, to which Roman replied that he would stay for a couple of more weeks and then he'd be back in LA. Roman wondered why Brian and Mia were leaving, but he didn't ask, something Brian and Mia were glad about.

"Okay, so I don't know about you two, but I'm really running out of ideas here," Letty said, resting her head on her arms. They'd gone to a little diner—that was conveniently far from the garage so that none of the boys would show up out of the blue—to talk in private.

"Me too, but we gotta do something about it. I think it's gotten worse," Brian sighed. When he and Mia arrived back to LA, Dom had hugged him and Brian had felt something poke at him that was most definitely _not_ the lug wrench Dom had been using. Dom had acted like nothing had happened, but Brian knew better—knew _him_ better.

"See, I told you. The lack of B makes him want the D even more," the Latina drawled.

Mia raised an eyebrow at Letty as a smirk crossed over her face. "You did not just say that."

Letty smirked back. "Gotta add some humor to this fucked up situation we got in our hands, don't we?"

The blond chuckled. "That was shitty, Letty."

"Not as shitty as this situation," the fiery girl shot back.

"True."

"Yeah, speaking of this shitty situation, we _really_ should figure out what we should do," the Italian girl said. "Any ideas?"

"No," her boyfriend replied.

"I already said I ran out of ideas," Letty pointed out. "What about you?"

"Well… I _do_ have an idea, but it's… I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"What is it, baby?" Brian asked encouragingly.

"I think… maybe we should just straight up confront him about it," Mia deadpanned.

Letty's eyebrows shot up. "Confront him?"

"As in, the three of us?" Brian asked.

"I don't know if the three of us. I don't even know _how._ All I know is, since our last two ideas have failed, and we don't have any new ones, this might be our best bet." The girl sighed. "The thing is, I don't know how he'll take it or how it'll go…"

The three stayed in silence until Letty nodded. "Okay, so maybe, we should do this. I can confront him about it, tell him it's obvious—but first, we gotta make sure it _is_ obvious. 'Cause, let's be honest, the only reason we even know is because I heard him while he slept. So, anyway… maybe Brian should slut around him for a while, until—"

"What's with you and your idea of me slutting over Dom?!" Bran demanded. "And how the fuck that would help him get over me? 'Cause, c'mon, think about it! Wouldn't that make it worse?"

"That's exactly the point! It'll make it harder for him to keep it low-key!"

"And that's a good thing?" Mia asked, worried for her brother's fate.

"Yes! He won't be able to deny it that way."

"And for that I have to play with his feelings? Really, Let? That's awful." Brian had already betrayed Dom once—and apparently he'd broken his heart while at it—and he didn't want to do it again. He didn't want hurt Dom more than he already did. "I don't wanna use Dom, or to give him the wrong idea."

"You won't! Look, you don't have to slut around him for real. Just… just bat those baby blues of yours and smile that bright surfer grin and Dom won't be able to hide it. Or, well, at least he'll make it obvious enough for me to notice. Guaranteed."

"Okay, so say we do this, and you confront Dom about it, then what do we do?" Mia asked. "Would you tell Dom that me and Brian know or will you keep that a secret?"

"I haven't figured out that yet," Letty said. "I guess we'll have to see what happens. See what Dom has to say."

The three stayed quiet after that. They didn't really _want_ to do it, but they couldn't think of any better ideas. They couldn't pretend anymore. Since Dom's interest didn't seem to diminish, then he at least had to know that it wasn't a secret anymore. And they had to know Dom's point of view out of the whole ordeal.

"So we're doing this?" Mia asked quietly.

"Yup," Letty replied.

"We're going to hell, aren't we?" Brian asked, out of the blue, and both girls agreed.

* * *

Letty looked at her boyfriend, biting her lower lip. Okay, so Brian had done his part and it's been even _more_ obvious now—Dom's attraction to Brian, that is—and now it was her turn to do her part and confront him. The thing is, she didn't know _how_. Oh, she'd have no doubt how to react if it'd been a skank, and maybe that was the point. It wasn't just a skank, it was Brian.

Brian O'Conner. Straight. Dating Dom's little sister. A _man_.

Letty didn't know how to feel when she'd first found out, and honestly, she still wasn't so sure. She hadn't even known how to confront Dom about it, so she'd gone to Mia, and even then it hadn't been easy. She'd been pissed, bitter, but she didn't hold it against Brian, because she'd known he'd been as weirded out as her and Mia. Somehow, talking to Mia and Brian about it made it easy to deal, and for weeks she'd pretended nothing happened. Even when Brian and Mia left in an effort to make Dom get over Brian, she still pretended.

She couldn't pretend anymore, though. She had to confront him about it, even if she didn't know how to. She'd figure that out along the way.

"You know, it's pretty obvious," she said, hoping Dom would realize was she was talking about.

"What is?" Dom asked, and he almost, _almost_ , made it seem like he hadn't hesitated. Letty knew better.

"You know what I'm talkin' about," Letty said, and she was hoping, wishing Dom did. It'd make things easier. She didn't want to give a fucking explanation, but she noticed Dom was looking at her, with a perfect expression of 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about'. _Screw it._ She walked closer to him and lowered her voice. "Brian."

"Brian?" He raised his eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're on about, Letty."

And if she didn't know Dom, she'd believe him. The thing is, she did know him; maybe even better than he knew himself. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, Dominic," Letty growled. "You have the hots for him."

"What?" And le let out a laugh, as if it was so funny—as if it was ridiculous, a fucking joke. "I don't have the hots for him, Letty. Why the hell would I?"

Trying to bullshit his way out, eh? Letty would show him. "Oh, I don't know. Why else would you stare at him on the garage and brush past him whenever you have the chance? I see you, Dom—I know you look at him when you think no-one else's lookin'. And I know that you dream about him, too."

"What the fuck?" Dom still wanted to bullshit. "No, I don't—"

"Don't you fucking deny it, _Dominic Toretto_. I fucking heard you!" Letty didn't know if she was getting angry because Dom was attracted to Brian, because he was refusing to admit it, or both, and she didn't really care. "God damn it, Dom! I sleep right beside you. How the fuck can I not _hear_ you when you fucking call his name in the middle of the night?!"

Dom opened his mouth, as if to tell her even more bullshit, but the look she gave him was enough to stop his attempt. He seemed to hesitate, and took a deep breath. "Letty… Look, I—I wouldn't do anything about it!" he said, not admitting out loud she was right but she knew he accepted it. "I wouldn't cheat on you, Letty. I know I did once, years ago, but that was the _only_ time, I swear!"

Letty's eyes hardened when she was reminded of the whole fiasco with Johnny Tran's sister, but she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I know," she said. "I just don't want you to keep things from me, Dom."

He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a tentative smile. "You think you would've reacted nicely?"

"No," she replied, allowing herself to laugh. Because it was true; she didn't know if she would've reacted nicely if Dom had just told her. Maybe it _was_ better if she found out like she did. Brian and Mia's support as well as time did help her to deal. "But that's beside the point. No secrets, Dom."

"Okay, okay," Dom nodded, kissing her lips quickly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You don't deserve me," Letty said seriously, raising her eyebrows. "You're just lucky that I love you." She smirked and kissed him again. "You should talk to Brian though."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Letty knew it would be good if Dom talked to Brian about his feelings. She wasn't sure, however, if she should tell him about Brian and Mia knowing. However, she _did_ tell him they should have no secrets, so it'd be completely hypocrite if she went back on her word now. "Yeah, it is. They know, Dom."

Dom's mouth went dry. "Who's _them_?"

"Brian and Mia," she admitted after a moment of hesitation. "I… I talked to Mia about it, and then we told Brian, a—"

"So _he_ knows, too?!" Dom seemed more upset that Brian knew than anything else. He seemed to completely ignore the fact his sister knew, too, and that was saying a lot. " _Fuck_ , Letty!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know who else to talk to, okay? Only the three of us know, though. No-one else." Letty put her hand on Dom's cheek. "They don't see you any different, Dom. Brian and Mia… they both love you, and I love you, too. That doesn't change." She bit her lip. "But Brian isn't in love with you. He loves you, yeah, but as a brother. You should talk to him about it."

Dom took a deep breath. "I think it won't be such a good idea."

"Trust me, _we_ thought it wouldn't be such a good idea when we decided it was better if I confronted you about it, and it's going way better than we thought." She kissed him encouragingly. "Go talk to him, Dom. It's about time you talk to him about it."

Dom stayed silent a few moments, before nodding. "Fine." He hugged her and kissed her temple. "I love you, Letty."

She hugged him back. "I know." And she did. "Love you, too, Dom."

* * *

"So, Letty told me you know."

Brian turned his head to look at Dom. He noticed they were the only ones in the garage, and knew what Dom was talking about. He silently thanked Letty for the heads-up. "Yeah." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dom, look, man, I—I don't judge you. You're a great person to be around, and I really have a lot of respect for you, but I don't—I don't _love_ you, as in, I'm not _in love_ you. You're like a brother to me."

Dom took a deep breath. "I know." He went to sit in a bench in the garage and Brian sat beside him. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but… ever since I met you I was interested," he admitted, looking at his folded hands. "And as I got to know you, that interest grew. And by the time Race Wars came around… I guess I loved you by then." Brian opened his mouth to speak, but Dom shook his head. "Don't. Let me get this out or I never will."

Brian nodded, staying quiet—knowing Dom usually didn't talk this much—and Dom continued. "I didn't tell anyone about my feelings, not even Letty. I was confused as fuck. I loved Letty as much as I loved her before, even as my feelings for you grew, and I didn't know what to do. So, I decided to keep it to myself. And when I found out you were a cop… I never felt more betrayed in my entire life.

"I'm sorry," Brian had to say, because he meant it. "I never meant to… you know…" _break your heart._

"I know." Dom nodded. "I figured my feelings for you would disappear with time, but they didn't. And then I figured it'd be a good idea to find you. Not only for myself but for Mia and Jesse as well."

"Did you think we could've… you know…" _have a relationship?_

"I considered it," Dom admitted. "Although now that I think about it, it's better this way. You make Mia the happiest I've ever seen her."

Brian smiled at the mention of his girlfriend. "I love her. I never got over her, you know."

"Neither did she. I'm just happy you're both happy," Dom said softly.

Brian smiled at him. "You're a great brother, you know that? Not only to Mia, but to Jesse, and everyone else. Even to me… kinda," he chuckled.

"Thanks," Dom smiled softly, before snorting. "I've just been familyzoned, haven't I?"

"Yep," Brian drawled.

Dom shook his head and let out a laugh. "Well, this is better what I expected… I was kinda waiting for you to punch me or something."

Brian chuckled. "Nah, man. No need for that. We're family. A bit fucked up family, but still family nevertheless."

"That's right," Dom replied, glad that his feelings for Brian didn't destroy his relationship with Letty and his friendship with Brian like he'd feared. He was glad of having people like them in his life; people that had his back no matter what. That's what family is about. "We're family."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending! Because we all love those. :)
> 
> Yeah, this ended up being set in an AU. I thought of making it a side story for Out of Reach, but I decided not to because I wasn't sure when to place it (with Letty being 'dead', and later Letty's amnesia, and Jack and his sister's existence and all) so I did an AU after 2F2F just to make it easier on myself. XD And because I'm big on the idea that it would've been cool if Dom and Brian ran into each other again when Brian was with Rome and the others chilling in Miami instead of in the FBI. Dom's crew and Brian's crew interacting would've been hilarious!
> 
> This whole unrequited Dom/Brian thing is kind of my headcanon now. I think Brian's straight, and even if he wasn't, he's head over heels in love with Mia. And then there's Mr. Dominic "I-appreciate-a-fine-body-no-matter-the-make-or-the-model" Toretto. That phrase just screams bisexuality, and while I'm pretty sure Dom's in love with Letty, I can see him being interested in Brian and ending up falling for him as well. So yeah, the thing that started as a fun thing to write about ended up being my headcanon. Oops. XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks you all for reading! I really hope you liked it! :)


End file.
